The Norse Dragon
by masquradeXD
Summary: Jake Peterson is an American transfer student, that lives a normal life. He's a basketball prodigy, and has lifelong friends in Yuuto Kiba and Koneko Toujou. But what happens when he is sure he has seen his dead mother? And to top it all off, he possesses something called a sacred gear? OCxAkeno(Major) OCxHarem IsseixHarem Give it a chance. Rated T, but gets mature.


**I do NOT High School DxD or High School DxD New. I am a very huge fan, and love Akeno. Without further explanation, here is my story. Now please bare with me, I just started my second season and it's been a while since I finished the first one.  
**

It hurt. My whole body, ached with pain. I could see my red crimson blood drip down my dark skin. I let out a grean of pain, as I looked at the oddly shaped and yellow colored spear that went through my chest. My vision began to fade, as I felt my insides burning, and the pain growing. Was this it? Was this the feeling of death? Was I going to see my mother again?

As my vision faded, I could see her. My mother. A bright smile and welcoming arms wide open. She wore a white dress that was a bit open. But.. I had just seen her, she was the one who put this spear through my chest. My vision faded back to my predicament, the spear in my chest.

I put my dark hand around it, suddenly feeling the burn it gave me. I didn't car, I gripped it tighter. The pain becoming unbearable. I could see myself coughing blood, and spitting it out. I pulled it out quickly, and throw it to the side, seeing blood spray out of my chest.

_This is some ol' bullshit._ I thought to myself.

I wasn't supposed to die, not like this. Of course, my current situation proved me wrong. If you told me an hour ago that I'd die like this.. A mythical spear through my chest.. I would've smacked the shit out of you. But it was actually happening, I myself even gave a small laugh.

"That's the bravest face of death I've seen in a while.. A laugh." I heard. Was that my mom, was she back to finish me off? First thing I saw was my schools female uniform. A girl with long dark hair, and admittedly, pretty huge tits. But that wasn't what I was worried about. I saw dark violet eyes staring down at me. She smiled.

"Deja Vu." She told herself.

"Akeno." I was able to make out.

"It's okay. You're strong. You're not dying today." She told him.

How the fuck did I get myself into this mess?

* * *

Might as well start from the beginning. My name is Jacob Peterson, other wise known as Jake. I am a second year transfer student at Kuoh Academy. I'm African-American, and I've lived in Japan since middle school. My fathers job, and my basketball career led us here. I got in to Kuoh because of my basketball skills and alright IQ basically. And of course, from what I heard, it did the school good to have a black kid in the school.. To make it seem, diverse or something.

I'm known around campus because of my dreadlock hair, and star Point Guard of the basketball team. I stand at 6'3, so I also stand out for being the tall black kid at school, even though others on the team were taller than me.

I have now idea where to start, honestly. I'll start with the kid who got me into this mess, his name is Issei Hyoudou. Well maybe he didn't actually get me into this mess, maybe I got myself into it.

I was sitting in class right next to my best friend, Yuuto Kiba in class.

He and I went back since I first got here, basically. He was the first one to talk to me, when I played by myself in the basketball courts during lunch. We hadn't said one word to each other. He'd just grabbed my rebound, passed to me, and started guarding me.

"I. Am. So. Bored." He told me while we sat down.

"Late night at the occult club or whatever that shit is called?" I asked him, putting my feet on the desk, and leaning back on my seat, looking out the window.

"Occult Research Club, dude." He told me.

"I don't get what you guys do there." I admitted. "Do you guys like... Look up how to be Goth or some shit? Like Satan worshipers?"

"C'mon, man." Yuuto said with a small laugh. "I've explained it time and time again. It's the study of Demonic Myths."

"You sure?" I asked. "I've seen the girls in that club. Rias, Koneko, Asia... Is it an Goth Orgy or something?" I teased.

Yuuto gave me a punch on the shoulder, as I gave a perverted laugh, as I imagined that. My mind wasn't on girls 24/7 like it was to three of my classmates, but I was a teenage boy, so these thoughts obviously crossed my mind at least three times a day, even more. I wasn't desperate to loose my virginity, as being in the basketball, I had already lost it.

Alright, screw it. You're not believing this at all. The thirst for sex is bigger when you've already had it, so even though I go about all cool, most of the girls that cross my path have had me stare at their ass and/or tits.

Now that this perverted part is over, let me keep going on how I received a spear through my fucking chest.

Yuuto suddenly gave me another tap on the shoulder, as I turned to him. "Jake-Kun." He told me. "You purposely didn't mention Akeno-Senpai, did you?"

I ignored what he said. It was obvious I was acting like a two a bratty two year old. "Jake... Don't ignore me." Yuuto poked him. "My black bro... Respond to me, please."

"Forget about it, cuz." I told him. But Yuuto wouldn't let go.

I gave a small sigh. "Yeah, I did. What about it?"

"You're still not over it?" Yuuto asked. "It's been three years."

I gave a sigh. Akeno had also been my friend when I had gotten here too. It had been me, Yuuto, Koneko, and Akeno. As I grew up, and _she_ grew up if you know what I mean.. I got a crush on her. Uh, she had returned my feelings. My first kiss, but at the end of the year we had a small fallen out, after she had failed to trust me and thought that I had been with one of the cheerleaders. Once she found out that I hadn't been doing any of that stuff, I was already angry enough and refused to talk to her.

"Let's change subject." I told Yuuto. He shook his head and laughed as we continued on with classes.

After the bell had rung, he and I exited the class room, to see a crimson red haired woman, right outside the class, looking at us both.

"Lady Rias." Yuuto said, looking at the woman.

_Lady Rias?_ I thought, a bit skeptical. A bit weird for just a school club. I had to admit, she was hot. I know I just said I didn't think perversely, but it was obvious when you saw a woman like that. She was curvy, light skin, and long legs.

"Rias." I said, nodding at her. She gave me a saluting nod too as she walked closer to me.

"Mr. Peterson. I believe you have a game tonight, am I wrong?" She asked him.

"We do." I responded to her.

"Well. As captain of the team, it may have come to your attention that one of our members, has made the team." She told me.

"It has. I vouched for Issei to be in the team myself." I told Rias. After a small pause, she gave a small smile and nodded.

"Maybe the Occult Research club will drop by and watch Kuoh Academy's finest." She told me with a flirtatious grin.

"I bet the team would enjoy that." I told hair, slouching my duffel bag over my shoulders. I exchanged a first bump with Yuuto, and a small wave with Rias before I went on my merry way to the Shoe Lockers.

* * *

There I quickly put on my sneakers, and as I exited to leave home I heard. "Jake-Sama!"

I turned around to see a long haired boy with glasses that covered his eyes, a bald kid right next to him, and then in the far back of them, a boy with a red shirt that couldn't be bothered.

"You guys again." I sighed.

"Please, Jake-Sama. Show us your secrets with the ladies!" The one with the glasses said, looking as if he were about to tear up.

"Guys. I already told you, I'm not-"

"I mean, you're a basketball star. You're bound to know the big titty cheerleaders." The bald one said. I sighed.

"Guys, if you like a girl. Make her laugh first, then you flirt." I explained to them. I wasn't one of the guys that was always surrounded by girls, just the once I considered my friends, and/or my crush at the time.

"Amazing!" The one with the glasses said.

I began to walk away, until the one with the red shirt caught up to me.

"Heya, Jake!" He called me. I turned to him, trying to give him an intimidation stare, so I could be left alone. But I saw that he wanted to tell me something, so I wasn't going to be a dick.

"Issei." I said, giving him a friendly nod. "Sup?" I had seen him a try outs, and to be perfectly honest, Issei did have talent. A small bit of natural talent, that I thought I could manifest for him, so that is why I had vouched for him. Also, Yuuto had asked me to help him out, so during the scrimmage, I'd passed him the ball alot.

"Uh.." He managed to say, scratching the back of his head. "I was thinking.. That maybe.. Later.. You and I could practice my shooting.. I mean, before the game?"

I gave him a nod. "Be at the gym an hour before. I can help you out." I told him, and then I stopped for a minute after realizing something. "Hey, Issei. Don't you have that club meeting right now?"

Issei stopped for a moment to think. Then looked at me. "No.. I don't think Prez said anything about that."

"Really?" I asked. "Because she just went and got Yuuto."

He looked at me as I told him his girlfriend had cheated on him. "What?!" He asked me.

"Maybe it's just a small meeting, and they don't have the full club. We do that on the team sometimes." I said, hoping he wouldn't burst out crying or get angry.

"Well.. I guess it had to be very important if they didn't call me." He said as if he had just realized something. I continued walking with him following me. As we walked we got into a conversation about how basketball in Japan didn't compare anything to basketball in Spain or USA.

As we continued to walk, and talk, I stopped in my tracks, as my heart froze. Far away, I could've sworn. I had seen my mother.

I may have not mentioned this, or maybe I did, but my mother died right before I moved to Japan. She was killed in a car accident, and along with her, went my little sister. Ironically, the two men that survived, me and my father, were the two men that vowed to protect those two women.

"Mom?" I said in English, as I walked closer to where I thought I'd seen her, leaving Issei trailing behind me.

"Yo, Jake!" The boy called after me, as I began to ran towards the Alley I had seen my mother in. I was finally relieved when I had reached it, not knowing what I'd find. Did I just have an illusion? Or did I actually just see my mother.

For a moment I thought I had seen my mothers dark blonde hair, her tan skin, and green eyes. My mother had a different shade of skin color from me, because I took more after my father, an African-American, with a giant stature. He had a permanent scowl, that had actually happened after losing my mother and sister. My sister took more after my mother, bright blond hair, petite, and long blond hair.

It was funny, because no one had ever believed we were brother and sister, or people would just automatically assume we were adopted, or Step-siblings, but no. We were like that by blood and bond.

I was shocked to see that I could see nothing in the alley.

"Jake-San." Issei called me. I turned to look at at Issei. "What's wrong?" He asked

"Issei-Kouhai." I told him. "It's nothing, bro.. I just.."

I turned back around, and suddenly, in a split second, I saw something flying towards me. I had no idea what it was, I could see my mothers green eyes, before I blacked out.

* * *

Where am I?

I slowly opened my eyes, letting my eyes calibrate after I rubbed them. I was expecting light to flow through my eyes so I could finally see where I am. The place I was in as dimly light. I quickly sat up, looking around. The couch I lied on was a red leather Victorian style couch. It was pretty damn comfortable to be honest, but again, I was in a place that I'd never been so, I couldn't relax. I was still wearing my school uniform, and my back was close by.

The room had dark walls, and was light by candles. It was fairly warm, and the only source of natural light was a window, that was covered by see through curtains.

"Finally, awake, sleeping beauty?" I heard. My head turned to the right almost forcefully turned to the right where I saw petite young girl, around my age. She had short grey hair, and two long bangs. The rest of her hair went to her shoulders.

"Koneko?" I asked, rubbing my eyes once again. Seeing Koneko, who gave a smile towards me... Alright, Imma quit lying, she never smiled towards me. She gave me a mental smile though, at least I hope so.

She put her fist out, while I balled my hand into a fist and bumped it with hers.

"What happened?" I asked, not remembering what happened for a second. I turned to look at the rest of the room, seeing that there were more people there. I held my head, seeing them.

My best friend Yuuto, next to him was Asia, Xenovia, Issei and Rias. Next to Rias, much to my dismay, was Akeno. I did my best not to notice her though, again, I admit, I was acting like a two year old.

The weird thing was, that I looked at Asia. She looked exactly like my sister. I would say a spitting image, if it wasn't for the fact that I had a photo of my sister in my wallet and in my room.

"I hope you rested alright." The words came out of Rias' mouth.

"I guess so?" I said, a bit confused. The memories began to come back to me, as I remembered the last thing I saw before I passed out.

"Mom.." I mumbled.

"Issei had told us you passed out, Yuuto and Koneko came we brought you back to the club house." Rias explained.

I raised an eyebrow. "A guy passes out, and you don't call for help? You bring him back to your weird Club?"

Rias gave a small laugh. "Smarter than I thought." She said.

"Yeah.. I'm definitely not retarded." I said with a shrug, as even a retard would be skeptical. "I also recall seeing my dead mother, and I recall her charging at me before I passed out."

The others stood silent. Maybe I did sound a bit crazy, but it was what I saw.

"Jake-Kun..." Yuuto mumbled.

"We can explain what happened... But.. Once you hear this, your life will change." Rias told me. Alright, this is where things started to get real, alright. Imma be honest, I didn't believe shit at first.

I gave a small laugh and sat back on the couch. "Alright, I will listen."

After a small pause. "In this world, there exist Dragons, Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, Vampires, Gods, and Nekomata's." She told me. I had heard of this terminology before. "The Occult Research Club is made up of Devils. I am a High class Devil and these are my servants."

I showed no emotion.

"Fallen Angels are the ones who have fallen from the Grace of God, the ones who were impure in their actions or thoughts. We are saddened to say, that your mother... Was one of them."

It was a long pause of me staring at them blankly.

Then, I began to burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked, trying to contain my laughter. "I know this Club had some weird shit behind it," I said, in between laughed. "But believing you guys are devils and shit, that is just hilarious!"

I turned to face Yuuto. "You believe this shit?" I asked. He didn't answer me, he just looked away.

"Jake.." Akeno tried to say.

"You." I told her. "Don't talk to me." I turned back to face Rias. "And DO NOT joke around with my mother like that." I turned to look at my watch, seeing it was six.

"Issei, you and I are gonna have to play some other day. I hope to see you at the game, if you haven't been possessed or some shit." I made my last joke. "I got no problem against most of ya'll. But this shit is too weird. I'll see you at the game, Issei."

I then proceeded to exit the room.

* * *

I kicked a water bucket as I walked back to the bench, during my basketball game. "Shit!" I exclaimed, as my teammates in the bench stared at me.

To be honest, every player had a bad game. But for me, I knew when I was going to have a bad game. I would even tell the coach, "Hey man, don't start me." Or "Give me less minutes." Because I felt when I was going to have a bad game.

I didn't know what was happening with me. I looked up at the score board. I hadn''t sat down because it was almost the end of the second half. We were losing 45-73. I'd only scored seven points the whole game, I'd gotten two assists, and no rebounds. My game was awful.

I was glad that most of the students watching were still cheering me and the rest of the team on. The Occult Research club watched silently, only speaking amongst themselves.

I walked up without a word, and wlaked towards the locker room.

Right as we walked in, the coach burst out, insults flew, and he began to get angry. I didn't blame him. Right next to me sat Issei on the bench right by the lockers. I looked at him.

"I guess we shoulda done that shootaround, huh?" I asked him. He gave a small laugh as he looked back at the coach.

Maybe that was it. What the Occult Research club had told me, stunned me. Rias had said it all with a straight face, and she didn't seem like the girl to joke around. Maybe she really did believe that stuff, and... Maybe that it was true. I mean, I was completely sure I had seen my mother.

I gave a sigh. "Hey... Issei-"

"PETERSON!" The coach yelled at me, sending a chill down my spine. "You wanna talk?! Get out of my locker room! I'll speak to you later!"

I closed my eyes, and exited the locker room. As soon as I closed the door, I looked and saw Yuuto and Koneko standing right by the door.

"What're you guys doing here?" I asked, not needing another lecture about Devils and Angels. I was already off, I didn't need my batteries taken out too.

"Jake, listen." Yuuto told me. "You're in danger."

"Get the fuck outta here, Kiba." I snapped. "If you haven't noticed.. I'm in danger of starting an awful season:"

"He's right." Koneko told me.

"Let us protect you." Yuuto told me.

I was shocked. "Protect _me_?!" I got up close to Yuuto. "I had to save your ass from getting beat up, and you have to protect _me_?!" I know, I know. I sound like a dick.. But I promise I'm not always an asshole.

My best friend sighed and looked at me. "Jake-Kun.."

"Forget it." Koneko said. Looking at me. "Jake, I love you. But if you're not going to listen to us, we can't help you."

"Fine.. I don't need it." I said, walking away from them.

"Hey, Jake." Yuuto said. again. I sighed, and turned back to look at him. "Issei's a pervert. It's his biggest strength." I almost laughed, as I turned to look at them. I walked back into the locker room, thinking about what he meant.

After a few minutes, we went back to the game. I thought about what Yuuto said, not about being protected, but about Issei being a pervert. Was that really his biggest strength. I thought about it for a moment, before I walked over to one of the cheerleaders. "Hey, Ayumi-San!" She looked at me. She was a girl with short black hair, and a curvy figure.

I whispered something into her ear.

She looked at me strangely, and I nodded as if to confirm something. She whispered something to the other cheerleaders, and after a few seconds they agreed to what I said.

I walked back to Issei and put a shoulder on his hand. "Issei-Kun." I told him. "If you can score thirty points in this quarter alone, you get a present."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Six cheerleaders have promised that if you are able to do this, you get Oral pleasure from each of them, tonight." I told him. He looked at me, before his face went red, and then gave a perverted broad smile.

Issei jumped into the court, and as soon as the game resumed. The first ball Issei got, he shot from half court.

I sighed. "What the.."

But I ate my words, he made it. And he continued making every shot he took. I laughed, Yuuto had been right. The rest of quarter went down with us eliminating the deficit, and the other team scoring just one basket. I looked up to the scoreboard. 75-75

The thirty points that had been scored were Issei's. As soon as the players went back to their benches, I put a hand on Issei's shoulder, and pointed at the cheerleaders, who waved at him.

"You.. Are... Awesome." He told me, giving me a hug. I looked at him. Issei was actually fucking crying, I found it too hilarious to bear.

"Calm down. I also said that if we win, you get some tit action." I told him. Issei looked at me, and grabbed me by the shirt.

"We HAVE to win." He said with burning passion in his eyes.

We went into the fourth quarter, and I had gotten my game up. I scored ten points, gotten some rebounds, and assisted all the points that I hadn't scored. There were five seconds left in the quarter. I looked back at the scoreboard.

101-102.

We had five seconds to score once and win.

The other teams Point Guard went to pass it to the shooting guard. Issei stepped in front, and stole the ball. I used my natural gift of speed to take off like a rocket on the other side.

Issei passed the ball to me.

Four.

I got the ball, at the half court line.

Three.

I was already at the free throw line.

Two.

I flew through the air with the ball in my hands, ready to slam the ball. But as I flew for what felt like an eternity, I could see in the exit of the gym. It was my mother, just mere feet away from me.

One.

My eyes adverted back to the basket. The ball went into the basket, and my good hand, the left, clung onto the rim. I hung on the rim, before I dropped down. My mother was not at the exit anymore. I didn't know what to think. What happened?

My thought process was interrupted by the roar of Kuoh Students cheering. I was suddenly picked up by a bunch of teammates, as I heard them all chant. "Chocolate-Sama! Chocolate-Sama!"

I looked up at the score board. 103-102. Over towards the side, where Issei was on his knees crying tears of joy, while close by the Occult Research club, or "The Devils", chatted amongst themselves. They all looked at me, worried expressions on their face.

* * *

I walked back towards my apartment, that I stayed in by myself. Yes, I was by myself. My dad's military base was cities away, and I stayed in town for the Basketball scholarship, along for the friends I had made.

If you thought about it, Yuuto and Koneko were the only people that were close to me. I did have other friends, but these were the typical high school friends that you would never see again after those years ended. But I had talks with them, that involved us being in each others future.

_Be Careful._

I kept hearing a voice in my head. I ignored it, because it was a voice that had been there since I was a kid, so no problem.

As I walked through a dark narrow path, that had a brick side walk, and a path of threes on each side, I thought about the strange day I had. Because, in case you forget, this all happened in a day. One fucking day.

Okay, now here comes the good part.

I continued to walk, looking at the ground. Then I saw the shadow of a person. I looked up, and to my surprise... My mother. My heart nearly stopped. It was actually her, right in front of me. Just a few feet.

"Mom." I said with a bright grin.

"Jake-Kun." She said, with a bright smile opening her arms. I ran straight at her, before stopping in my tracks.

"Wait..." I said. "My mom is not Japanese.. She never used the suffix, and never called me Jake."

"My Mother" or the woman, stood still. She had a blank expression, before giving a malicious laugh. "You caught me." She said. And suddenly, the image of my mother shattered, as if it were glass. What was left was a woman with flaming pink hair, and skimpy clothing, and black wings.

"Holy shit." I said. My body froze. I didn't know if I was scared, or shocked, or even hurt. What the fuck was happening. What kind of day was this? Yeah, remember? All this happened in a day!

I could feel the voice say something to me.

_Call my power._

What was funny, is that I was sure I heard this before. It was too late though, a giant, weird, energetic spear grew. It was had like a yellow aura, and it was pointed straight at me. My heart gave a thud. Sound was all cut out as the spear flew through my chest. I dropped to my knees.

"Wh-Why?" I asked.

"You idiot." She said with a laugh."You think that just because one boosted gear was powerful enough to defeat us, that you can?!"

_Boosted Gear? What the fuck I that? _I thought. She then gave one last laugh, and flew away.

It hurt. My whole body, ached with pain. I could see my red crimson blood drip down my dark skin. I let out a grean of pain, as I looked at the oddly shaped and yellow colored spear that went through my chest. My vision began to fade, as I felt my insides burning, and the pain growing. Was this it? Was this the feeling of death? Was I going to see my mother again?

As my vision faded, I could see her. My mother. A bright smile and welcoming arms wide open. She wore a white dress.

"So you're the real one." I was able to make out.

"But.. I had just seen her, she was the one who put this spear through my chest. My vision faded back to my predicament, the spear in my chest.

I put my dark hand around it, suddenly feeling the burn it gave me. I didn't car, I gripped it tighter. The pain becoming unbearable. I could see myself coughing blood, and spitting it out. I pulled it out quickly, and throw it to the side, seeing blood spray out of my chest.

_This is some ol' bullshit._ I thought to myself.

I wasn't supposed to die, not like this. Of course, my current situation proved me wrong. If you told me an hour ago that I'd die like this.. A mythical spear through my chest.. I would've smacked the shit out of you. But it was actually happening, I myself even gave a small laugh.

"That's the bravest face of death I've seen in a while.. A laugh." I heard. Was that my mom, was she back to finish me off? First thing I saw was my schools female uniform. A girl with long dark hair, and admittedly, pretty huge tits. But that wasn't what I was worried about. I saw dark violet eyes staring down at me. She smiled.

"Deja Vu." She told herself.

"Akeno." I was able to make out.

"It's okay. You're strong. You're not dying today." She told him. Next to her, I could see bright red crimson hair, another smile.

"Rias.." I was able to say once against.

"You will not die.. Yet. You will come back as my servant. You will only die for my sake." She told me.

_What the fuck are these bitches on?_

My vision began to fade and everything went black.

* * *

I woke up.

I looked around. It was my bed. My room. My apartment.

Was all that had happened just a weird dream? I stood up, to look around. My chest hurt, it felt like when a burn was healing. I looked around, I was alone. I got up, and walked towards the kitchen counter with a limp. What had happened? I had heard of having a mild feeling of pain if you had come across it during a dream. It was dark. But I could still see perfectly.. What the hell? My vision seem better, even though it had always been 20/20.

I quickly got ready, and left my apartment, seeing both Yuuto and Koneko waiting for me, right at the door.

"..What're you guys doing here?" I asked them.

Yuuto began to speak. "Koneko wanted to come by and say-"

"Told you so.. Suck it." Koneko interrupted. I looked confused.

"Told me what?" I asked, wondering if she knew something about my dream.

"Told you that you were in danger." She said. "You didn't wanna listen, you get stabbed in the chest. Just how life works."

I stood speechless. "That- That wasn't a dream? I actually got stabbed?"

"No shit." Koneko said. Then she sighed looking at Yuuto. "Come on. You're coming with us."

* * *

It wasn't anything abnormal, me walking with Koneko and Yuuto to school together. It used to be Koneko, Yuuto, Akeno and I, until... Well I already explained that. I'd never actually been a dick and said they had to stop hanging out with Akeno, just that the duo hung out with us in other times. In first year, while Koneko was still in middle school, I'd been offered to join the Occult Research club, I'd said no.

But now, with the events of yesterday... I could have avoided getting speared in the chest with a burning rod.

"Do you believe us now?" Yuuto asked as we walked towards the old schoolhouse, that was home of the Club.

"I was killed by a shape shifting being and stabbed in the chest... So yeah?"

I followed them inside the house, and we went back into the Den room where I had woken up after my black out yesterday. Issei, Akeno, Xenovia, and Rias were there. Issei's head was in Asia's lap, who when I saw her, my heart began to think of my sister. They looked so alike it was uncanny.

"I see you've maybe changed your mind." Rias said with a bright smile, looking at me.

"I could've done without getting stabbed in the chest by what I thought was my mother." I said with a shrug. Before Rias gave me a stunned look.

"What did you just say? It wasn't your mother?" Rias asked.

"My mom wouldn't impale me through the chest." I confirmed. Rias and Akeno looked at each other as if I had just uncovered a national treasure.

"The Fallen Angel you fought.. Did she have pink hair?" Rias asked.

"I could hardly call it fighting." I said. "I got stabbed through the fucking chest."

"Answer my question." Rias said firmly. I could tell she wasn't in the mood for my jokes.

"Yeah. She was."

After a small silence Rias looked back at me. "That was Zetora, a former member of God's council. Due to her practice of Skin Walking, shape shifting into beings you have killed, she was demoted to a Fallen Angel."

It took me a moment to realize what she had said. I clenched my fist. "Shape shift into the beings you killed?"

Yuuto put a hand on my shoulder. Rias looked away.

"My mom... Was killed.." I said. I was always so certain that our car crash was a freak accident. But it had been some wannabe angel that killed her.

"Prez." Issei said sitting up from his rest on Asia's lap. "Why has Zetora been stalking Jake-Senpai? Did she want his skin?"

At that moment, I tried to remember what that Fallen Angel said. A boosted gear.

"He has a sacred gear. I'm guessing that is why his mother died." Rias said with no hesitation. Was it my fault? But I didn't even know what a sacred gear was. I didn't even remember the crash.

"What is his sacred gear?" Issei asked Rias.

"I am still not sure." She told Issei.

"Hold up." I said putting my hands up. "What the fuck is a sacred gear?"

Rias motioned for me to sit down. Yuuto put and arm around me, and helped me to a seat next to Akeno on one of the couches.

"Right at the creation of Humanity, the original God created these Sacred Gears, as a manner of still enacting miracles on the Earth. It was given to a few select humans. People who have had a Sacred Gear went on to become very influential. We have three members here in this club who have a Sacred Gear." Rias explained.

"Asia here, has the Sacred Gear of twilight healing. She can heal people no matter what, in an near instant." She told me. I looked at Asia, who gave me a smile. I couldn't stop seeing my sister.

"Your best friend, Yuuto, has the Sacred Gear of Demonic Sword birth. He's basically able to create Sacred Gear swords at will, with various demonic abilities." Rias told me. I looked at Yuuto, he gave me a nervous smile. My best friend had never told me about that.

"And Issei here has the boosted gear. One of the original Longinus."

I stood up. "But where do I fit in this?" I asked. "I'm human, you guys are Devils, that crazy bitch was a Fallen Angel."

"You aren't human." Rias said.

"And then theres-" I hadn't listened to what she said at first, but then I stopped. "What do you mean I'm not human?" I asked.

"Yesterday, when you were killed." Akeno said, looking at me. This was the first time in years, I looked at her. Meeting her beautiful violet eyes once again, my heart gave a thud. "We reincarnated you... As a Devil."

It took a moment to sink in, until I stood up. "I'M A DEVIL?!" I exclaimed. I was a fucking Devil? My dream to become a basketball player, live a good life, and got Heaven at the end of it, would never be fulfilled.

"Now you're like us." Yuuto said.

"I'm a devil..." I repeated. I honestly felt like going towards the corner, getting into the fetal position, and just rocking up and down. "I'm a devil.."

"We broke him." Koneko said.

"It was only a matter of time." Xenovia said. "He was so young."

"I'm a devil..." I repeated.

Yuuto stood up, and back hand slapped the shit out of me. "Snap out of it, bro!"

I scratched the back of my head. "I'm good... I'm good." I said, getting back into the broody tone. I got up, and Rias looked confused.

"Where are you going?" She asked me.

"In the last two days, I went from believing my mom was alive, to find out that our car crash that killed my sister and mother was caused by the demon that murdered me yesterday. And not as if being murdered was enough, I came back to life as a fucking Devil." I told Rias. "I need some air."

"I forgot to mention." Rias said. "Since I reincarnated you, you are servant of the Gremory household. You live for me."

"Really, massah?" I turned around acting like a stereotypical black slave. "Should I's get the tobacco leaves too, massah. Please don't whips me's, massah!" I said angrily. I was no one's servant, I turned and left the room.

* * *

I sat under a bridge, looking at the I'd skipped class and left school the whole day. I had my own little spot under the bridge when I just wanted to be alone. I think Koneko knew where it was. Ever since we'd been friends I couldn't hide anything from her. I looked at the river that went through the bridge. So I was a devil, and I could do nothing about it.

"Dear God," I began. "Please forgive me for.. Whatever happened, and will happen. Amen." As soon as the words Amen left my mouth, I felt as if I had been speared again, but this time through my head. I put both my hands on my head.

"I guess this is what I get for being a Devil." I grunted. I didn't care though, I'd been having habits since I was a kid, and that was to say grace, and pray every night. A headache wasn't gonna stop me. Even if it hurt like shit.

"You should give up on it." I heard from my left. "God hates you."

It was Koneko. It was only a matter of time before she showed up.

"I was wondering when you were gonna find me." I told her.

"Yeah." She told me. "I almost forgot about it. Yuuto was convinced you'd be at the basketball court."

"I was there first.. But my ball popped." I said, showing her the airless basketball that was next to me. "That kid Issei is actually pretty good." I decided to casually mention. After I said that, a rock like fist dropped on my face.

"What the fuck, Koneko?!" I asked, rubbing my face. "I think my eye is starting to color up, cuz. And I'm black!"

"That's for sending all those girls to his house, yesterday. We- I mean the other girls were pretty sad." Koneko explained. I laughed and looked at my friend.

"I bet he had fun.. My nigga." I said with a grin.

"Don't make me punch you again." She told me.

After a really small silence, I looked back at Koneko. "What is it with Issei? How come every one of those girls love him? And why do they all live in his house?" I asked.

"We- I mean they all have their reasons." She told me. I laughed.

"Koneko you already fucked up the first time, accept it already." I told her with a bright a grin. She shrugged, and then put her head on my shoulder.

"You need accept what's happening." She told me. "Suck it up, you fucking pussy." It was funny because she could say all these curse words, but at the same time sound calm as if telling someone something like that was normal.

"I am beginning to, you whore." I responded, she giggled a little bit. We spent a few minutes looking at the setting sun.

"Hey, Koneko." I said.

She had closed her eyes while laying on my lap. She didn't open them while she responded. "Yeah?"

"Did.. Did you, Yuuto, and Akeno become my friends, just because of that Sacred Gear crap?" I could always count on Koneko telling me the truth, no matter how hard it was.

"Honestly.. At first. Yes. Rias told us to befriend you." She told me. "But do you think that we would have gone through everything we went through, been friends for years if it just for the Sacred Gear? No. We love you. It takes a certain type of dumbass to deal with me, you are one of them."

I smiled and looked back at the sky. But this time I could see smoke coming from where the woods were. "Koneko." I said, shaking her shoulder and pointing at where the smoke was.

"That's where the club house is!" She said with the cat like senses she had. She pulled out small paper, and threw it on the ground. That paper dissolved into the ground, and suddenly I could see a giant circle form around the ground we were standing on. It was red, and it seemed magestic. And before I knew it, I dissolved into the ground.

* * *

As soon as I could tell where I was, I saw the woods. The sky looked disoriented, as if I was in some sort of space. What was this? My looking at the sky, was interrupted by a small explosion tossing me like a rag doll.

I quickly got up. There I saw another mind blowing scene.

Yuuto was on the ground, a large sword in his hand. He held his shoulder as if he was in pain, he looked pretty hurt. I could see Asia running towards him with a green energy coming out of her hand.

Akeno was in the sky, a circle, like the one I had used to transport, was in front of her. Hers was a yellowy thunder color. Rias was on the ground, also in pain. Xenovia was just flat out passed out. I clenched my fists. Akeno was blown out of the air.

Issei stood in front of all of them. Something on his left hand. What was that? It was some sort of Dragon arm, that was red. I swear I had seen something like that. But in a different color. What was it?

I saw the source of their problems. Three different Fallen Angles looking down at them with a bright smile.

One was Zetora, the other one was a short jet black haired man that looked like he was in his early twenties, and the last one was a blond woman with a devilish grin and fire red eyes.

"I warned you, Gremory. Not to revive him!" Zetora said. "You'll pay for your insolence."

_This is because of me._ I thought. I stood up, and from next to me Koneko sprinted towards Issei, stopping right next to him.

"What happened?" Koneko asked, clenching her fists.

"We were ready to leave, these three attacked us. They think he's inside the club house. They said they were gonna tear it down." Issei explained. I felt bad, now I was hiding, while they were fighting to protect their club house.

I saw Yuuto pass, out with a worried Asia standing in front of him. A tear ran down her eyes. Just seeing her cry made me feel like my sister was crying. What would she want? Would she want me to hide? Or fight for the people that brought me back to life, who were in a way protecting me.

"What's wrong, Kituba?" Zetora said, looking at the dark haired man.

"Petra and I are getting bored. Can we kill them already?" Kituba said.

Zetora laughed. "Sure! Who should we start with?"

Petra smiled. "I like the blond one."

"You're not touching Asia!" Issei said with passion. In a snap, Zetora appeared right in front of Issei, punching him and sending him a few meters back. Koneko went to hit Zetora, but was blasted away by a beam Petra sent from her hand.

"Kituba, will you do the honors?" Petra asked.

"Gladly." He said with a big grin. Fire erupted from his hands, and looked straight at Asia.

_I'm a devil like them._ I thought. _This is my team. A team that doesn't go down together, isn't a team._

And as I thought about it for a couple of seconds, the more it pissed me off. Zetora was both killer of my mother and brother, just because she tried to kill me. As soon as I saw Kituba ready to shoot his fire at Asia, I took off running to her.

The fire left his hand, and as soon as it did, I didn't know what I was thinking. I stepped right in front of Asia, and the fire hit me. It was strange, as the fire engulfed my body, and I felt no pain. I could feel my School uniform jacket singe off, and leave me in a T-Shirt.

"Really?" I said looking around. The fire faded, and my body was fine. I had felt a little burn, but nothing major. Smoke emerged from my skin as would something burnt, but no, I wasn't roasting right now. I was fine.

"It's you!" Zetora said with anger.

Alright, at this moment I thought about something. In basketball, people would occasionally pull something off that they never do. Whether it be a dunk, a three point shot, or even a half court shot. If you made something you knew you could never do, and you did it in a game, you'd have to act cool, and act like you did it all the time.

At this moment, after the fire did nothing to me. I acted like I always did it. I looked back at Asia.

"You good?" I asked.

"I should be asking you that." She responded.

"I'm perfectly fine." I told her. She gave a small smile. I turned back to the three fallen angels.

"You got balls kid." Kituba said. "Come here to face you destiny?"

"If by destiny, you mean send you wannabe angels to hell? Then yeah, I did." I responded, my fear had gone away. I was pissed off. "See usually, not a lot of things piss me off. Only people who fuck with my friends do." I explained, popping my knuckles.

_Unleash my power._ The voice told me.

"So imagine that when three assholes attack my teammate," I said pointing at Issei. "My two best friends," Motioning to Koneko and Yuuto. "My first love," I said motioning to Akeno. Yes I went there. "My two classmates." Motioning to Xenovia and Asia, "And my mistress," I said, motioning towards Rias. Yeah, I had to accept it.

"I get _really_ pissed off." I finished. "As long as I'm here, they're all under my protection."

The three angels laughed. "You think you're hot shit?" Petra asked. "Big deal, you have durability. But not even Satan himself can handle one of these." Petra said, growing a sword out of her hand, that had the same glow as the spear.

"I got this, Jake." Issei said, standing up. His red dragon arm pointing at the Fallen Angels.

"BOOST!"

I looked at my arm. What the fuck?

My arm had turned into a dragon arm-gauntlet, looking exactly like Issei's. Was this the sacred gear they had been talking about? Why hadn't I noticed it. But now I knew where I had seen it before. I saw this the exact moment my car crashed, this appeared, and saved me, it created some sort of shield.

"Where did that boost come from?" Issei asked, looking back at me, and seeing my arm. He stood speechless.

"No way." I heard Yuuto from behind me.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Petra yelled. "ANOTHER BOOSTED GEAR?!"

Like I said, act like I do this all the time. I could hear the voice in my head explaining things to me. How to use it, what to do.

"The legends are true. The Norse dragon did make his own boosted gear. The one of the Gold Dragon Emperor." Kituba said. I looked at my arm.

"Badass." I said.

"Even with two Dragon Gears, there's no way you can protect all these future cadavers." Zetora said with a smile.

"Try me." I told her. "And after I do, I'm taking your ass out."

Petra threw her light sword at Akeno, but with my point guard abilty, I knew what where the sword was heading, just like I knew who my opponent was going to pass it to so I could intercept it.

I didn't know how I was going to catch the sword, so as it went straight at Akeno, I jumped in front, letting the light sword pierce me through the stomach.

"JAKE!" Issei yelled in worry.

"I'm alright." I lied. I stood up in pain, looking at the light sword. I pulled it out, using my Dragon arm, and threw it straight back at Petra, who dodged it.

"How did he survive that?" Petra asked, shocked.

"I got stabbed through the chest." I told her. "You gotta do better than that."

"I got it." Zetora said, sending multiple of her spears to everyone but Akeno and Issei. I surprisingly, want fast that I ever had. The spear that was mean for Koneko went through my shoulder, the one Asia went through my thigh, the one for Xenovia for my left knee, the one for Yuuto through my normal arm, the one for Rias went through my ankle.

"JAKE! STOP!" I could hear Issei said. "Let me handle this."

"No." I was able to said. "This is my fight. That bitch killed my sister, and my mother." I said, breathing hard. My body was in so much pain, I couldn't explain it. But I wasn't ready to give up. Not by a long shot.

"Golden Dragon Emperor.. Or whatever you are." I said. "The voice in my head.."

"What is he doing?" Zetora asked. I was on my knees in the ground.

"Give me the power to kill this hoe, cuz." I said. "All the power. If I die, I die. But I need to take them to hell with me."

"BOOST!" My Sacred Gear said. "BOOST!" Not two seconds after. I could feel power flowing through my body. "MORE!" I yelled. "BOOST!" It responded. It kept going and going until I heard.

"MAXIMUM BOOST!"

"Not enough." I said, seeing the spears inside of me dissolving, and my wounds slowly closing up and healing.

"Did he just heal himself?" Issei asked.

"Well this is touching, but I am seriously bored." Kituba said. I put up my naked hand, and a burst of fire flew out, hitting him straight in the chest and dissolving him in mid air.

"Wh-What?" Petra asked.

"Issei." I said looking at the boy. "Is there a way you can transmit your power to mine?" I asked.

"Yeah, with my boosts, I can boost another persons power. But I never heard of boosting another boosted gear, because I didn't know it existed." Issei explained.

I put my arm out. "Try it." He walked over to me and put his dragon arm, on mine. "Transfer!" He exclaimed.

"BOOST TRANSFER!" The red one said. I could feel double the power surge through my body, and as it did. I felt really good. I turned and stared at Petra and Zetora.

"I got Zetora." I told Issei. He looked at me and nodded, then with a giant leap, we each went to our targets.

"ALRIGHT!" Zetora yelled. "YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUGH?!" I didn't notice this in the moment, but I had demonic wings coming from my back, and I was flying. The fallen angel flew and me, and I flew out of the way. Then throwing her a punch in the face, that sent her meters away. I looked down to see, that all Issei did was touch Petra once.

"Issei! Stop fucking around!" I exclaimed. But in a few seconds, Petra's clothes tore off. "You really are a pervert." I said with a laugh.

I turned back and looked at Zetora, who threw a spear at me, and I dodged it quickly. I used my ability as Point Guard to not be noticed, and as Zetora looked around for me, I appeared behind her. Throwing her down.

I used my dragon index finger, and a beam began to grow, and I shot it at her, making her dissolve. I smiled, seeing that I had finally finished her.

"Power exceeded." My Boosted gear said, retracting into my arm, and leaving all of my power. I gave a grin, as I fell towards the ground, blacked out.

* * *

I woke up on the Victorian style couch, sitting up right. I looked around, seeing the rest of the club, calm as a button around there.

"I need to stop waking up passed out." I said, as everyone looked at me.

"We were wondering when you'd wake up." Rias said, with her legs crossed on the other couch. Akeno right next to her with a small smile, and Issei close by. Xenovia and Yuuto were right next me. Koneko was on the elbow eating. It took me a moment to realize my shirt was off.

Asia was behind me, her hands emitting a green aura on my back. It made me feel good.

"I killed Zetora, right?" I asked.

"In a human way, you did, but not really. Her soul still lives on and is eligible for a human reincarnation." Rias explained. "But as a baby or an animal or something."

I sighed. "I guess that's good enough."

"You were quite brave." Akeno told me. "You took a spear for each of us, and took out a high ranking Fallen Angel."

"It is surprising that there is a second Boosted Gear, they were always rumors that Fafnir, the Golden Dragon, had made it." Rias explained. She then looked back at me. "How does it feel to be a devil?"

I laughed. "Pretty damn good, now." I admitted.

"I'm happy." Rias said. "Because starting today, you are a member of the Occult Research club, and my Rook."

"A rook?" I asked.

"Like in Chess, we call them evil pieces. Each member represents a piece. Yuuto and Xenovia are my Knights my fighters, whose weaknesses are defense. Issei is my pawn, and as powerful as he is, he took up all eight pawns. Asia is my bishop. Akeno is my queen, the skills of each piece combined, while Koneko is like you, a rook." Rias explained.

"Bump it, cuz." Koneko said, fist bumping me.

"I could have taken four pawns from Issei, and made you a pawn, but the choice for you was clear. It is not very often there is a person that is a natural evil piece. My choice was easy, you are strong, and your Dragon power makes you very durable in power. With this choice you are the first Rook to have natural superhuman speed, and a sacred gear." Said Rias.

"I told you this wasn't a kink club." Yuuto said, looking at me.

"A club full of sexy women, and we also fight sexy women.. I could get used to this." I told him with a laugh.


End file.
